


Reflections of Light

by stopwatch_plz (immiscibility)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immiscibility/pseuds/stopwatch_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a first-fandom-fic drabble :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of Light

It was the way Haruka’s hips rolled underneath his fingers, the way the hard muscles in his stomach rippled and flexed as Makoto fucked him from behind, every desperate thrust drawing out a ragged breath from Haru’s throat. Makoto couldn’t help but think of the first time he saw his best friend swim, the determination in his eyes, the powerful strokes, the gasping breaths that gave him the strength to win, and how it had captivated him.

Haru received in the same way he swam; quietly, confidently and utterly - and Makoto holds him as he comes undone under his touch.


End file.
